Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Happy Birthday, SpongeBob!. One day in Bikini Bottom, SpongeBob SquarePants was excited because today was his birthday. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Gary. Today is my birthday! It's gonna be the best day ever! Gary the Snail: (meows why) SpongeBob SquarePants: Why is this the best day ever for me you ask? Because, Gary, Today on my birthday, Is when all of my friends will come and celebrate it. And so, SpongeBob begins to sing "The Best Day Ever". :SpongeBob SquarePants: :Mr. Sun came up and he smiled at me, :He said, "It's gonna be a good one, just wait and see!" :Jumped out of bed and I ran outside, :Feeling so extra ecstatified! :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :I'm so busy, got nothing to do, :Spent the last two hours just tying my shoe. :Every flower, every grain of sand, :Is reaching out to shake my hand. :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, :When I'm feeling down, I wanna lose that frown, :I stick my head out the window and I look around. :Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, :All the magic that's happening right before my eyes. :Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright, :So the best day ever can last all night. :Yes, the best day ever's gonna last all night now. :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) :It's the best day ever! (Best day ever) But when SpongeBob arrived in Rainbow Castle, There was no pony home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Twilight? Applejack? Fluttershy? Pinkie Pie? Rarity? Rainbow Dash? Suset? Spike? Starlight? Where is everybody or everypony? Meanwhile at Sugarcube Corner, Twilight and Spike were organizing a birthday party for SpongeBob. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Spike, We have to get everything ready for SpongeBob's birthday party. Spike: Right, Twilight. What're the things we need? Twilight Sparkle: First, We need to invite all our friends including our Bikini Bottom friends. Discord: I'd already got that covered. Twilight Sparkle: Perfect. Soon, Rainbow Dash started handing out invitations around Equestria as Gary starts in Bikini Bottom. Back with SpongeBob, He was searching for the Apples in Sweet Apple Acres. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hello, Anybody here? Applejack? Apple Bloom? Big McIntosh? Granny Smith? Anybody here? Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie was preparing a special birthday for SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: (humming) So, Pinkie finished the birthday cake and add a frosting and a view capture of SpongeBob's neighborhood in Bikini Bottom. Pinkie Pie: SpongeBob is going to have the best birthday ever! Meanwhile, SpongeBob was searching for Fluttershy at her cottage. SpongeBob SquarePants: Fluttershy? Hello? Are you home? Then, He searched in Zecora's hut to see if she is home. SpongeBob SquarePants: Zecora? Are you here? Barnacles, She's not home either. Later, He searched for Rarity and Sweetie Belle at the Carousel Boutique. SpongeBob SquarePants: Rarity? Sweetie Belle? Around Ponyville, SpongeBob kept search searching his friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Anyone here? Hello? Then came Owlowiscious, He came to see him. Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: My friends, Do you know them? Owlowiscious: (hoots) SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, There's Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie.... Owlowiscious: (hoots and flew) SpongeBob SquarePants: Hey, Wait! Where're you going? Just then, Owlowiscious led SpongeBob to Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Hi, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo: Hi SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: What're three doing here? And where is everybody? Apple Bloom: Twiight and the others are havin' a banquet in Canterlot. Sweetie Belle: Good thing Owlowiscious led you too us. Scootaloo: Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Aww, You three shouldn't have. Scootaloo: We've been planning a scavenger hunt for you, You wanna join us? SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, I love a good scavenger hunt! Apple Bloom: Okay, Here's your first clue, We're thinkin' of a book that tells us more about Twilight Sparkle and her friends. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oh, Okay uh... Sweetie Belle: Think of the one place where some books are found. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hmmm. Scootaloo: Anything yet? SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasping) The Library! So, SpongeBob and the Crusaders arrived the Ponyville Library. SpongeBob SquarePants: I wonder which book is it? Apple Bloom: Just look around, SpongeBob. You'll find it. Sweetie Belle: It's just a scavenger hunt. Scootaloo: Keep looking. It took a while, But SpongeBob found the book the Cutie Mark Crusaders described. SpongeBob SquarePants: I found it! The Book of Equestria! Apple Bloom: Way to go, SpongeBob! Sweetie Belle: Twilight and her friends are probably at Sugarcube Corner right about now. Scootaloo: Come on, Pinkie Pie could use some help. SpongeBob SquarePants: Okay. When they came to Sugarcube Corner, The lights were out. SpongeBob SquarePants: Huh, Who the barnacles turn out those lights? Apple Bloom: (whispering to Pinkie) Now. Then, The lights were turned on. The Crowd: Surprise! Discord: To the Sponge of the Year! Pinkie Pie: (blows party hooter) Happy Birthday, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Wow, I thought you guys forgot about my birthday. Applejack: We'd never forget about ya, Birthday boy. Twilight Sparkle: We're your friends, And we're always here for you no matter what. Fluttershy: (as Marble Cake brought out his birthday cake) Happy Birthday, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: (gasps) It looks like a view of my own home! Spike: Don't forget to make a wish before you blow out the candles. SpongeBob SquarePants: (blows out the candles) Discord: Well? Sweetie Belle: What did you wish for? SpongeBob SquarePants: Can't tell, It'll never come true. Discord: Is it that all your friends and family were here? SpongeBob SquarePants: How'd you know that, Discord? Discord: (snaps his fingers and magically brought all of SpongeBob's friends and family) Because they're here. Margaret SquarePants: Happy Birthday, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: Mom! Dad! (huggin his parents) Howard SquarPants: Great to see you, Son. SpongeBob SquarePants: The whole family of SpongeBob's are here to celebrate it. Patrick Star: Hope you'll enjoy our presents, Buddy. SpongeBob SquarePants: How can I not, Patrick. During the party, SpongeBob enjoyed all the birthday presents he had been received. SpongeBob SquarePants: (laughing) This is the best birthday ever! I can't thank you enough, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: That's what friends are for, SpongeBob. Pinkie Pie: Yep. And they celebrated happily. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225